Tea and Chocolate
by StRoBe-KiTtEh-CaN-fLy
Summary: As White starts another trip around Unova, she runs into a familiar face, N. Under the former King's guidance, White is dragged around Unova. The two begin to bond under these strange circumstances, but are always on the run from a Plasma uprising
1. Fox in the Road

White stared out the window, hugging her knees close to her chest as the TV droned out on a commercial for the Nimbasa city attractions. Soft fragments of wheat drifted through the air like the feathers of a bird, and the sun shone down the sea behind the trees. Her chest felt heavy with so many emotions as she reflected on her journey, from beginning to end.

She sighed and yawned. Her mother had begged her to come spend the day with her yesterday because she hadn't seen her in about a month. After falling asleep on the couch, she woke up the next morning in her own bed, assuming her mother had carried her there.

"Whiiiite!", her mother called from down stairs, dragging out the 'I' in her name to catch her attention. "Breakfast is ready!"

White had already dressed herself, but saved fixing her hair for until she left. Descending the stairs, she saw her mother, dressing in a morning robe with wet hair, indicating she must've taken a shower not long ago. "Good morning, White, dear. I made waffles!", her mother said sweetly, gesturing to the table.

"Thanks Mo-", A large plate of waffles sat there, accompanied by a stick of butter and a bottle of syrup. But that really wasn't the surprising thing. Her Aggron was standing near the table, appearing to be chewing on a mouthful of the fluffy breakfast food.

"Ugh, Aggron! You got out of your Pokeball again, didn't you?", White groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

White's mother smiled. "Oh, it's alright. He's not doing any harm", she said, leisurely sipping her coffee.

'Yeah, because when my 700 pound Pokemon stands on the floorboards, that definitely won't break them', White thought, a smirk growing on her face as she returned her disobedient Pokemon to it's pokeball and proceeded to eat breakfast.

…...

After a lengthy good-bye from her mother, White put up her hair, placed her hat upon her air and smiled outwardly. "Alright, time for more adventures!", she said, beginning to bike down route one.

The feathery strands of wheat that flew thought he air brushed against her pale skin. A few Purrloin darted away at the sight of her, and a Lillipup stared curiously at her as she flew by.

White hadn't been on this route for a while. Glancing to her left, she saw the beach that could eventually lead her to route Seventeen, but she wasn't headed there in a hurry. She was still a bit upset after missing a change to catch an elusive Milotic from that sea water.

Unfortunately, White kept her eyes off the road for two long. When she looked back at her path, a Patrat had wandered out right in front of her. The brunette screamed and swerved, causing her to crash and skid over the ground into the crash.

When White had just realized what had happened, she clutched her left and stood up, limping over to her bike. Thankfully, the Patrat was okay, but it scurried off into the brush shortly after giving the trainer a chatter of what seemed like insults.

Her bike wasn't damaged, thank god, but now had a nasty scuff on it's side. White grunted and stood the bike up with it's stand before checking her own injuries. Her arm was pretty cut up, and her leg felt badly bruised.

"I'll clean myself up in the next town, I don't want to go back and embarrass myself", White sighed, mounting her bike once again, and slowly peddling along, favoring her bruised leg. She kept her eyes focused on the road this time, making sure to avoid all holes, rocks, and especially Pokemon in her path.

The next Pokemon the darted in front of her made her stop. It wasn't a Patrat or Lillipup or some other Pokemon she normally find in this area. It was a Zoroark.

The black and red Pokemon stopped a meter or two away from her, taunting her with a smart grin. Then, with a whisk of it's long, mane-like ponytail, it darted off into the trees.

White felt a challenge burn in her chest. Completely forgetting about it, she jumped off her bike and pulled out a pokeball. "Mienshao! Chase that Zoroark and then use Focus Blast!", she shouted, releasing her purple mink-like Pokemon.

Mienshao cried out and gave chase. With her incredible speed and strength, she'd catch that Zoroark quick as a flash. Her shape became bullet-like as she trailed the dark pokemon into the trees.

Shortly after sending out Mienshao, White hobbled after them, determination in her eyes After loosing a beautiful Milotic on this same route, she wouldn't let a Pokemon rare as this just slip through her fingers.

However, it was a chore to chase her Pokemon with her injuries burdening her. She had to follow the noises Mienshao was making to know where to go. When those noises got closer, she had assumed that the two pokemon were battling it out somewhere.

But when the noises of battle suddenly cut off, White felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't hear Mienshao or Zoroark. Had they both battled each other out in a draw? Had they gotten hurt badly? Stopping her holding her hands over her chest, she held her breath to hear for any noise.

**Nothing**.

"Mienshao!", White called out for her precious friend. "Where are you?" Her legs began trembling in fear losing her friend.

She was about to call out again, but a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, followed by a quiet 'Shh' by a soothing voice. Her heart pounded in her chest like a trapped Pidove.

However, White wasn't about to 'Shh' very easily. She kicked around flailed as her attacker wrapped his other arm around her chest, pulling her into the bushed and forcing her to sit against him. He continued to shush her as he pulled her close, appearing to try and smother out the racket she was trying to make.

A glance of long tea-green hair made White do exactly what her captor apparently wanted her to do. She was still and silent with shock and confusion.

'I know this hair. I know who it belongs to...', White's mind screamed, her heart continuing to pound. 'But what's he doing?'

White's mind began to fill with all kinds of horrible thoughts, but she suddenly began to hear yelling from far off. Like people searching for something. Or someone. Might it be authorities? Was her captor in trouble?

All of her thoughts just pooled in her head and then suddenly flowed out as she saw a familiar flash of color run by. It was a uniform of a Team Plasma grunt! Good lord, what did they want? Hadn't they all disbanded?

Her captor held her close to him for what seemed like hours, until the sounds of yelling faded and the Plasma grunts were gone.

White struggled around wildly when it seemed they were gone, but her captor kept holding her.

"Let me go, you crazy shit!", she screamed around his hand, which had slightly loosened. "You're suffocating me!"

The one who held her loosened his grip on her, but only enough for him to turn her around and face him.

A pair of gentle eyes, ones that held so many nostalgic memories in that oceanic stare, greeted hers. His mouth was curved in a gentle smile that met her with warmth.

"Well, White. I'm glad you decided not to panic and beat me senseless", he whispered, touching her hair delicately.

"N Harmonia", White murmured, the name making her shiver with remembrance. "We meet again..."

.~.~.~.

**LAAAAAAA. Yes, I knew that was expected. But, then again, everything is nowadays! Alright, so it appears members of Team Plasma are searching for N! D:**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter! Please R&R and stay tuned!**


	2. Well, this is Embarassing

That event occurred about an hour ago. Now, White was looking at N's face as he carried her in his arms to Accumula.

White barely had any time to ask N anything, because after they had their brief greeting, N immediately apologized for grabbing and hiding her so forcefully. Additionally, after seeing that she was injured, he insisted on carrying her to Accumula to clean herself up.

Giving in to N's persistence, she fest herself go pink with embarrassment as he lifted her into his arms with little to no trouble.

"Alright, now that you've possibly gotten me into the most embarrassing situation I've ever been in, I'd appreciate some explanations. First of all, why are those Team Plasma guys after you? I thought it has disbanded! And Second, I can take care of myself! Why did you feel the need to hide me?", White said while her dainty blue eyes glared at N expectantly, her temper rising and face flustered.

N gave White a look of confusion. "How is this embarrassing?", he asked her, batting his beautiful eyes at her. "I don't want you to walk, you might hurt yourself."

"And I appreciate that. But, you know. We were rivals for several months. Both with separate beliefs, and only in the end did we understand each other. Then I haven't seen you for several months after I beat you in our match... and well, now here we are...", White explained.

N chuckled to himself and continued looking ahead. "I think I understand. But the past is in the past. Now, I want for us to look on the bright side. For us to become closer friends", he said sweetly, a sudden gust making his green hair flow like grass. "Do you want that, too?"

White gave N another look. "Well...", she mumbled, feeling her heart skip a bear when N looked at her again. She closed her eyes try and covered her face with her hands to block him out. "Ugh. We'll talk more in Accumula."

"That isn't saying much, considering I just walked in", N teased playfully.

Suddenly aware of the city noises around her, White mentally face-palmed herself. _'Good lord, White. What's wrong with you?'_, she thought dreadfully. She was too busy staring at N's face to pay attention!

Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone! White was staring at _him_? _N Harmonia_? Why? What for?

"Is something wrong, White? Your facial expression isn't very pleasant", N asked, his stunning blue eyes filled with concern for his acquaintance.

White felt the color drain further from her face. "Oh... ah, my leg is starting to hurt badly. Can we go a little faster? I'd like to have it cleaned up."

N nodded and picked up his pace, soon walking through the automatic doors of the Pokemon Center

. . . . . . .

White sighed in pleasure as warm water rolled down her body. The steady drum of water kneaded her head as she felt dirt being washed away.

She was happy to be able to calm down and shower after all of the hectic occurrences that day. Standing on her strong leg to favor her injured one, she cleaned off the cut on her arm. When she was satisfied with her cleanliness, she turned off the flow of water and stepped out of the shower.

Wrapping herself in a fluffy pink towel, she left the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom. Grabbing a comb from off the bed, she sat down and stared out the window and began to ran it through her long, brown hair. Although she felt pretty relxaed then, she still shuttered when she reflected on what happened when she and N got there.

When N walked in, carrying White in his arms, the Nurse Joy there apologized and said there was only one usable room left, with one bed. N, oblivious as he's been, didn't mind at the least. But a look of exasperation crossed White's face. For her, it was to sleep on the edge of the bed while N relaxed beside her, or on the floor wrapped in a Ducklett feather blanket.

She chose the floor in a near heartbeat. However, that wasn't the only thing on her mind at that moment. It was how distracted she was when he was carrying her. White had just assumed it was natural to be that shocked when someone you don't know very well carries you around like an infant. But now it was starting to feel different.

Setting the brush down beside her, she rested her head on her hands, her blue eyes staring at the afternoon scene, just through the window . A flock of Pidove flew over the trees, and a trainer played fetch with a Hedier.

"White, you have very beautiful hair", N's voice suddenly sounded, and White suddenly felt her comb go through her hair. "I could feel it all day."

Her reaction was obvious. She whipped around and smacked the comb out of N's hand. Unfortunately, her shock caused her fingers to loose the grip on her bath towel. So, along with having N in the room while she wasn't decent, her towel fell down, revealing her bare body.

Screaming in embarrassment, she fell to her knees and covered her chest with her hands and glared at N, her eyes starting to drip tears.

"**N... What the hell do you think you're doing?**", she screamed at him, her voice laced with venom.

N sat on the bed, shock at her reaction. "I was just combing your pretty hair, White. You, on the other hand, had a heart attack and dropped your towel. I don't see the problem", he replied modestly, scooting off the bed to hand White her towel.

White took it and wrapped it around herself, still glaring thorns at N. "Don't you have any respect for a lady? You aren't supposed to walk in on her and start touching her when she isn't decent! **Especially **when you haven't know each other for long", she nearly screamed.

N seemed to get the pictured and turned around. "I'm so sorry, White! I didn't know...", he said, his voice filled with pure truth. "I'll never do it again!"

White sighed, the venom fading from her voice. Although he had been Ghetsis' puppet from the beginning, she knew that's N's intentions were always pure. All we wanted was to help. That was why Team Plasma had shown it's ambitions in the first place.

"I forgive you, N", White sighed, coming closer to him and resting one hand on his shoulder, the other holding her towel against her.

To her surprise, N turned back around and hugged White close to him, wary not to let her towel slip down again.

White realized two very interesting things when she was dressed and ready once again.

One; She had hugged N back

Two; She had totally forgotten about Mienshao and Zoroark.

**Muahahah! Behold, my latest creation! The Egg-...**

_**Oh, wait, wrong script.**_

**Ahem, so! Now we delve a little further into the relationship the two are starting. Because naked girls and sexy green-haired guys always work out in the end. :-3**

**And if someone was wondering what had become of my "Everything will be revealed in chapter two", I was wrong, apparently. Next chapter. I promise.**


End file.
